This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Existing fluid systems that may, for example, be used in aircraft refueling applications, may not effectively monitor and/or control fuel pressure during refueling of an aircraft or vehicle.
In some circumstances, fluid systems may include built-in test (BIT) functionality, which may be configured to monitor the health/performance of one or more components of the fluid systems. Such systems may include Prognostics and Health Management (PHM) functionality. Existing BIT systems may not effectively monitor and/or predict failures.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of fluid systems. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.